


The Saddest Word is Hello

by Scoodaloo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Other, Sad Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoodaloo/pseuds/Scoodaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say that goodbye is the hardest thing to say to someone, but in honest, all the emotion starts at hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saddest Word is Hello

"Syo-chan... can you hear it? They're cheering for us..." Natsuki spoke gently to a tan fedora. 

It was placed tentatively on a chair in their dressing room. 

Natsuki sat next to the chair on the ground, tracing the brim of the hat with his finger.

"Natsuki..." Ittoki said gently, placing his hand on his shoulder, "You need to get changed. You can't go out in your school uniform..."

"I-I know..." Natsuki traced the brim once more before slowly standing up.

He grabbed his stage clothes off the rack and slowly walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Ahh!!" Natsuki yelled out, startled by what he saw. He leaned back, his back hitting the door as he fell to the floor.

"Natsuki?" Ittoki called from the other side of the door, "Are you alright?"

"Im fine!" He answered, trying to pass it off, but its voice to wavered, "S-syo-Chan... but you're..."

"I can hear them Natsuki. I can hear their screams."

"Their...?"

"Don't be sad for me... be Natsuki. Be happy."

"B-but Syo..."

"Natsuki. It's alright. I will watch you. I'll be with you. And you better believe I'll be dancing with you up there tonight."

A small smile dusted Natsuki's face.

"That right! Smile! Natsuki... I may be gone from the physical world, but I'll always be with you. Not in the cheesy way that people always say... I'll be with you because I love you. And I would never leave you alone."

Natsuki kneeled, his head drooping as tears welled in his eyes. 

Syo walked closer, straddling his lap as his knees hit ground.

His arms wrapped around Natsuki's neck as he pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'll always be with you. Even tonight while you do what we love." As he spoke, Syo's body began to fade.

Natsuki's eyes widened as he desperately tried to grab onto Syo. Keep him there in any way he could.

Within seconds, Syo was gone.

Natsuki cupped his face in his hands and sobbed deeply.

"G-goodbye Syo... I'll... I'll miss you..."

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more of these... what do you think? If so, should I JUST do UtaPri? Or should i include other shows too?


End file.
